


Cold Coffee

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: Her Cassette Stories [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, some slice of life yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: Song #3: Cold Coffee- Ed SheeranStudying medicine turned you to a sleeping mess, and you hated the thought—being able to sleep everywhere has been added to your routine daily. But when you went inside the coffee shop few blocks away from your university on a certain day, it was exceptional.





	Cold Coffee

With the deep somber gray sky, you let the Earth’s strong gravity force pull your half-awake body back to the bed again, not wanting to get up and be ready for your first class.

 

Pediatrics is your first period today and much to your luck, your professor is out for a personal business trip. The teacher assistant left you another set of review of materials for the exam which was based from the syllabus for the first time after 3 months since your professor doesn’t give a damn about following it. Most of the faculty from school of medicine are out today, which means you can just lay on your bed throughout the day, seizing the night with another batch of TED talks videos.

 

Most of the time, it’s not much of a help. Screw motivation because sleep is way better to solve stress.

 

Studying medicine turned you to a sleeping mess, and you hated the thought—being able to sleep everywhere has been added to your routine daily. Though you’re too soft for the wide array of highlighters and other writing materials you bought, sometimes the feeling of wanting to give up has been at the tip of your tongue towards your parents, but you keep it all by yourself because it’s only the effect of stress that’s been occupying your mindset to continue your course.

 

It’s Saturday and you planned to stay at a coffee shop, for the first time after your freshman pre-med year. It made you wondering in the first place but you ignored the idea, anyway. Talk about new experiences.

 

The water felt like a frostbite splashing your skin and made you shiver throughout your bath. Rushing to get dressed the laziest way possible, you left your dorm in topsy-turvy.

 

As you arrived at the coffee shop, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee knocked your olfactory nerves, sending a rush of giddiness and you’re certain that you won’t fall asleep here. Hopefully, it shall work out.  _But you didn’t_. After ordering an iced coffee and skimming few pages of your pediatrics and pathology book, you let yourself pass out, unaware about your surroundings.

 

An hour and half later, you wriggled your index finger and your body jolted as you touched a hot object. You’re certain that you never ordered a hot coffee the moment you get inside here. Let alone the thought of having another person sharing your table, you groggily woke up with few squints, seeing a handsome guy in front of you, with a smoked cup filled with americano placed beside his intertwined fingers. Assuming that he did it on purpose, you glared at him as you huffed the stray strands on your face.

 

“How dare you.”

 

“Sorry. I’m not aware that you touched my americano. Seats are occupied except yours.” He plainly asserted.

 

You looked around, and you can’t fight back because the shop is truly packed with customers. Most of them are already working and you can tell it from their attires—corporate formal or uniformed.

 

“You should’ve at least moved it a little–”

 

“At least I low-key woke you up before a staff approaches you here.”

 

“And why is that so?” You raised your eyebrow in question, as if you’re uncertain of his statement.

 

He eyed the slogan. “Miss, there’s a slogan at the cashier’s corner telling us that sleeping is not allowed here. I hope you are aware about that.”

 

You glanced at the cashier’s corner, seeing the slogan which was beautifully hand-written but you don’t feel threatened at all. It was written like some cutesy quotes you usually saw at Pinterest. Looking back at the guy, you rolled your eyes and yawned. “Whatever. Thanks for waking me up. I mean in behalf of your stupid americano.”

 

He slowly shook his head in dismay. “Rude. Thankfully I was able to help you although I can just ignore you sleeping so the staff can kick you out and I’ll be here occupying the whole table,” he chuckled, “too bad, I’m too considerate for others.”

 

You looked at him in disbelief after his snarky remarks. “Are you, really like this to everyone?”

 

To your surprise, he’s just shaking his head in disapproval. “My parents and friends are exceptional.”

 

“How bold of you to do that on me, you have to stoop this low?” You asked. Folding your arms, you hope that he’ll shut his mouth.

 

“Hey, I am always this snarky. My bad.” He then offered a peace sign as an apology.

 

You ignored him and opened your book to jot down the possible terms and concepts coming out for your exam eight days after today. “Medicine.” Hearing his voice, you found yourself looking at him in question and you hate it. “What?”

 

“You’re taking medicine, correct me if I’m wrong.” He answered and you nodded. “Yes. Now, it will be nice if you can shut up and just drink your coffee.”

 

“Hey, that’s bad. Aren’t you asking mine?” He asked.

 

You continue highlighting sentences, answering his annoying question. “Have no time for it. Thanks.”

 

“Can you at least be nice?”

 

You fake gasped from what he said and narrowed your sight. “Well at least, can you act oppositely of what you’re drinking right now, for once.”

 

He sighed, defeated. “Hey, I’m sorry if I talk like this, it’s not intentional I swear–”

 

“Well at least you could’ve had the decency to wake me up, like, poking my arm or else I might have spilled your coffee in your shirt if I was stubborn. My reflexes are too good for rude people like you, much to my body’s misfortune.”

 

The best thing at coffee shops is people are minding their businesses, unless if it goes physical. You and the dreamy-looking guy with jet black hair are currently sitting at the corner-most area of the shop where usually the attention doesn’t come through at all, except for the people outside wherein they might think that the two of you are about to throw each other’s fists.

 

Both of you fell silent for a good second, then later the guy stifled a laugh, stirring his coffee as he entertained himself. “This is hilarious.”

 

You couldn’t agree more. “Yeah. We just had a heated argument and mind me to tell you that we don’t even know each other. You’re weird—“

 

"Doyoung.” He reached out his arms for you.

 

“You interrupt my bicker.” You let out a sigh and did the same thing as well. “Y/n.”

 

You shook hands, which is funny because it felt like the two of you got in a debate and showed the camaraderie of competing through closing the ties in the end. He smiled at you, which is unusual because his eyebrows were furrowed the first time you saw him. Undeniably, he is the cutest guy you’ve met so far, although you’re socially awkward and a closeted medical student.

 

You cleared your throat as you arranged your things. “You look like you’re already working.”

 

“Am not. I’m taking my masters currently. International studies.” He asserted, placing a thick book beside your empty glass of iced coffee. You widen your eyes, feeling sorry for the messy things you made.

 

“I didn’t know you were supposed to study. Sorry.” You looked down.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry. I understand your situation. If I was you, I’m absolutely sure I was glaring them to death.” He responded, flashing you a meek smile to assure you it’s okay.

 

You feel comfortable talking to him and you have no idea why. He’s neither your old high school friend nor a close friend, but with him it’s like everything is in free-flow.

 

“Actually I’m not like this during my pre-med years. I can stay still on my position while reading and got no time to pull a short slumber.

 

"I guess it’s the after effect of stress-eating and doing nothing for my body.” You sighed, suppressing the little dilemma that caused you wasting your potential time to manage your studies.

 

Doyoung tried his best to understand you with his eyebrows furrowed, listening your short ramble about being sleepy. “You look… healthy, just saying–oh, except from your hair. It’s disheveled.” Averting his gaze from you, it made you laugh and fixed your hair.

 

You combed your hair with your fingers and asked Doyoung if you look presentable now. He gave a thumb up and pushed the book towards you. “I’m afraid I might be distracting you from studies. You should do it now.”

 

-

 

The thought of you being wide awake for the past three hours this afternoon had your mind preoccupied. You usually take 2 intervals to get breaks, and most of the time you perfectly screw them up.  _Today was exceptional_.

 

Doyoung asked you short questions about your course mostly and you never find it annoying, perhaps it’s because of his voice. It was soothing for your ears and it blended well with the soft acoustic songs played inside the coffee shop. He told you that he’s a regular customer here and it’s his favorite seat since it gives you a 180 degree view of the buildings.

 

As soon as you arrived at the dorm, you fixed your messy room and pulled another all-nighter for your lab quiz in pathology.

 

You and Doyoung always hangout at the coffee shop, and your love for iced coffee grew bigger as you stayed often. Sometimes the two of you study at public libraries, talking about your professors, or you and his friends from afar.

 

“You should’ve known my friend, Ten. He is the most annoying friend that I have but to be honest here, I miss him. He’s out there living with his dreams as an artist. Then there’s Taeyong. The first time you meet him, I guarantee you that you’ll vow to never see him again. He’s stone cold but has a warm heart. Always pestering me to be nicer for others but only got us as his close friends.” He looked up, smiling. “Eye candy of the campus back when we were in high school until now at his work, as a matter of fact. When you get to know him he’s softer than a plushie.”

 

“You got a bunch of weird friends.” You answered. He looked at you and only nodded in reply.

 

“My friends are… the most normal ones. Well, I don’t know if breaking 3/5 of school rules seems normal to you.” Highlighting the important points, you handed over your pastel green, orange, and blue highlighters to Doyoung. “Take these. I have loads of them left at the dorm.”

 

He was hesitant at first, but you insisted so he put it in his pen case. He thanked you. “I find it hard to believe that you’re nice,” he stated nicely and you narrowed your eyes at him but then you figure out it’s not a big deal, “you remind me again of my friends.”

 

He looked gloomy today and you noticed it the moment you met at the library’s porch. Although he was grinning brightly at you, the facade of loneliness still prevails. “Hey Doyoung, how about getting coffee?” You asked, hoping he’ll tag along.

 

Fortunately, he nodded without any hesitation and the two of you exited the library, walking your way to the coffee shop since it’s only few walks away from library.

 

You ordered the same thing except that you added a dessert this time. Doyoung ordered a frappucino for the first time and you continued talking. “I see you’re too preoccupied about something, if it isn’t personal then I won’t mind if you share it with me.”

 

He exhaled deeply, slowly moving his books to the side and placed his hands. “Well, never did I expect to receive such a horrendous amount of corrections for my thesis.” He answered with his face glued at the book.

 

“That’s normal, actually?”

 

“Most of my classmates have few corrections, I mean my write-up is far way better than theirs.”

 

You leaned on the glass window looking at Doyoung, surprised. “You’re competitive, mister. I suggest you have to tone it down a bit.”

 

He looked at you in disbelief, akin to a disappointed reaction. He was confused about who you were actually siding with so you started explaining. “You remind me so much of myself back in pre-med, you idiot. I was a competitive student. Pride has been my forte to excel but that changed me when I almost failed my major. I realized that cooperating and uniting are the best options to survive college.” You stirred the iced coffee using a wooden straw, with your gaze at his book. “Because in the end, what matters the most in surviving college, even in postgraduate studies is your character development, not grades—which is, in my opinion.

 

"What’s the point of earning such a high grade amongst the class anyway? Yeah, good grades are sexy but it’s the attitude being important. Don’t push yourself too much, Doyoung. I can’t actually give you an advice which may be able to help you since it’s opinionated.” You paused for a while, closing your gaze directly on his eyes right after. “When we try to talk about mental pressure I think the safest way to avoid stress is to ignore others. You tend to overthink which will waste your time for important stuffs. Focus on yourself. And enjoy your years in masters.”

 

The only thing he did throughout your talk was to look at you in earnest. He was silent and never dared to open even a single page from his book. Shifting his gaze towards outside, he zoned out and you let him decipher whatever is on his mind.

 

You continued highlighting and jotting down important points until he spoke. “How did you manage to survive your first two years of medicine?”

 

“Read, meditate, read, cry and assess. I had few breakdowns but I try calling my family to talk with me, and sometimes I watch ted talk videos to motivate myself, but for now, it wasn’t much of a big help.” You answered while shrugging your shoulders, making Doyoung chuckle. His gummy smile is too adorable to handle in which you found yourself blushing at him. Hopefully, he wasn’t able to notice that.

 

“You’re funny. But, in all honesty, I think you helped me a lot today. I’ve been stressing over this damned thesis for three days and I’m thankful that we met again.”

 

You smiled in return and sipped the coffee, as you felt great thinking that you just helped someone today.  "No worries, I just don’t like to see you secretly frowning. I feel like I’m liable for whatever happened to you today.“

 

He waved his hands in disapproval. "It’s not you, of course. Do you know that I always like it whenever we hangout?”

 

As much as you want to spur out your drink, you try to keep yourself calm. “Woah. You’re serious now?”

 

He nodded. “Of course. People with intellect are good to talk with. You’re one of them. Bonus is you’re the first person who fought back with my snarky words.”

 

You scratched your head while arranging the print outs for your next review because honestly, you’re running out of words to respond. “Uh, anyway, I hope you’re going to keep my highlighters. Those are my babies.”

 

“Don’t worry. They’re perfectly secured in my pen case. Thanks again for those.” He grinned.

 

And of course, that made you blush. He saw your cheeks suddenly flushing pink and pointed them until it touched. You never swatted someone’s hand as relatively fast as a speed of light before until you met him. “Hey! That hurts!” You excused although you’re actually startled from his touch.

 

The two of you were laughing and continued talking until you finished drinking your coffees.

 

-

Both of you were busy a day after that coffee break, and you unexpectedly met at the junction of the two universities after you finished your another exam. The weather is inconsiderate for your wardrobe today and again, the cold breeze felt like frostbite hitting your skin.

 

“I never thought it would rain, it was pure sunshine as I entered t-the hall,” you’re shivering, making you stutter as you talk. “And unfortunately, my p-protein level is not that capable enough to keep myself warm.”

 

Doyoung was silent throughout the walk, and you thought he’s only zoning out that’s why you stopped blabbering about today’s weather. He’s wearing a thick tee kept under his black jacket, and a hoodie which he might lazily put. Later, he took off his jacket and draped it around you. He tied the jacket to keep it from falling, and out of the blue he intertwined his right arm with your left arm, wrapping his hands around yours.

 

You don’t know how to react. Both of you were still walking and you have no idea where to head. As much as you wanted to speak, in the end you found yourself detaching your grip from Doyoung’s hand, and wrapped your arm around his lean torso. Although you’re way shorter than him, you can feel his gaze upon you, making you tighten your hold giggling while walking.

 

“I feel like thorns, right?” He asked as he put his right arm over your shoulder, holding your right upper arm.

 

“You’re not that skinny enough, actually. Stop exaggerating,” you chuckled, “and hey, where are we going?”

 

“Park. Just finished my exam and I think I aced it.”

 

You looked up to him and it annoyed you because he’s too tall for you to look up. Although you admitted how he really looked good, but being so close with his proximity made you realize that  _‘girl, aren’t you lucky enough to meet such a guy like him_.’

 

“Same and I know I did my best for that exam.”

 

As you arrived at the park, both of you were just silently observing the surroundings. You placed your bag beside you and leaned at Doyoung’s shoulder without any hesitation. It sounds funny that you always feel comfortable around him—from how he talks and just his presence around you makes you feel alive. Also, he’s the main reason why you seldom sleep everywhere now, thanks to his entire being.

 

Him, on the other hand, has never been this comfortable around people too. He may be cold from how he talks and acts, but with you, the sudden rush of warm and fuzzy feeling gets into him the moment he sees you, especially when you grin, showing your eye smiles and dimples.

 

“The breeze is warm now. Give me my jacket and hoodie.” He said sternly which made you look at him in wonder. It’s a joke anyway. He chuckled and fixed the jacket as well as the hoodie for you, and pulled you closer to him. You leaned on his shoulder again, closing your eyes.

 

“I can tell that you pulled an all-nighter again. Just sleep comfortably under my hold.” He softly said as he patted your head. You nodded weakly in response as you fell asleep. “Thanks, Dons.”

 

Moments like this are truly subtle, because it’s too abrupt for you to get involved in a relationship. Why would you think about it, either way? It’s better to label it as being close friends rather than lovers.

 

Being with Doyoung is all that fluff and bright sunflowers you like, and you would risk everything just to be with this guy forever. Perhaps you’re thankful for that crowded coffee shop you stayed on that day, or else you might just be in your dorm today, sulking as you wake up from unwanted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, this story is cross-posted at tumblr and wattpad (just trying to test the waters if they'll gonna love the scenario although the plotting is slightly uncommon haha). love!


End file.
